Naruko Daughter of the Hunt and the Moon
by windfox90
Summary: CHALLENGE: Naruko is the daughter of Artemis, born from Artemis's and Minato's blood mixing together, she was raised in Konoha to be a ninja, she is a very talented ninja prodigy just like her father, however how will she handle herself in a world with Gods and her mother being a Goddess especially when her mother isn't even aware of her existing Intelligent, Strong, Female Naruto


**Hello everyone how are you guys all doing I hope everything is going well for you anyways ********I am a fan of Naruto and** Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I enjoy reading crossover of the two together. I have read many **********Naruto/**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover with Naruto being the son of Artemis, who ends up to forswearing her vow of chastity. 

**So I came up with a "************Naruto/**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover Challenge" with a Female Naruto (will be known as Naurko for the now til it's changed) being the daughter of Artemis without her forswearing her vow of chastity. **Since Athena a Virgin Goddess is able to conceive children by joining her mind with her lovers, who's to say there isn't any other way for a Goddess to ****conceive a child **such as blood mixing of course this can only work with a Goddess blood mixed with a blood that has incredibly strong life force which is why I will have Minato be Tsunade's son giving him **incredibly strong life force.**

******In this story is that none of the Gods/Goddesses or Titans knows the existence of the Elemental Nation or heard of it. Minato will temporarily be transported to Percy Jackson's world, where he meets and fights Artemis. Artemis allow Minato to live for proving himself by holding his own against in her close combat even as going as far as injuring her drawing her blood, warning him to leave and not return or else before she disappeared in the forest. **

******One more thing that will makes this story different is that Artemis isn't aware she has a daughter due to Naruko being born from her's and Minato's blood mixing together after she disappeared into the forest. It would be interesting to find out how the ********Olympians especially Artemis will react once they learn she has a daughter she never even knew about. **

**************Naruko will be 12 when she first arrive allowing her to get familiar with her surrounding while keeping a low status. She will be 13 when she reveals herself to the world meeting Percy and the others in the second or third book instead of appearing in the ****beginning with Percy.**

**Plot Summary:**

The story takes place in a training field in Konoha on October 10, with Minato Namikaze or also known by a select few as Minato Senju the son of Tsunade, trying to further improve the uses of his Hiraishin no Jutsu by combining it with Senjutsu which cause it to go unstable sending Minato to a different dimension where he finds himself landing in a forest. Not too far from where Minato landed Artemis sense a disturbance near her camp site, she arrived to the location where she sense the disturbance and found Minato, not liking the idea of a armed man who is so close by her camp site and one with a strange aura around him which she assume he was a Demigod she decide to attack him due to entering in her domain.

Minato after finding himself in a unfamiliar forest he tried to feel for the one of the many markers he had planted around some the elemental nations. He blinked when he noticed he couldn't feel any of them. No, he could feel them, but it seemed as if they were too far out of reach for him to teleport too, knowing his only other option is to use his summoning jutsu and have the toads reverse summon him in order to get when his was about to summon the toads he senses something heading towards him and with his prodigious natural speed and reflexes was able to dodge the arrow aimed at his head, following the trail where the arrow came from, Minato sees a strangely dressed Auburn haired Woman with silvery yellow eyes with a bow & arrow in her hand ready to fire another arrow Minato kicked into action dodge the incoming arrow while charging towards Artemis with great speed to close the gap. Artemis was surprise when he was able to dodge her arrows and how great his speed was as he was able to close the gab between them and began to engage her in close combat.

While they engaged in close combat Minato was able to injured Artemis drawing her golden blood which a drop hit the ground, Artemis was also able to injured Minato drawing his blood as well which drop on the same spot as Artemis golden blood land on top of her causing a reaction which went unnoticed by the two of them. They fought for several more minutes before Artemis decides it was enough and back off putting an end to the fight, Artemis while holds a general dislike men she does acknowledge and respect those who prove themselves to her in which Minato has not only was he holding his own against in her close combat he was even able to injuring her drawing her blood a feat no Demigod has ever done which she believed Minato was, even if she was holding back a great deal.

Artemis attempted to talk to Minato only to find out he is speaking in another langue which she recognize as Japanese due to hearing her brother Apollo speaking it seeing as Japan is the land of the rising sun, he even taught her some of it after he wouldn't stop annoying her about learning it. She begin speaking to him in Japanese explaining her reason for attacking him with him entering her domain, him being armed and her dislike for men was all the reason she need, Minato somewhat understand her reasoning and does not hold it against her. Artemis said she allowed him to live due to proving himself against her however tells him to leave her domain and not return or else he will pay then she disappeared into the forest.

Minato taking the warning to heart tries to summon the toads however he failed to summon them, thinking perhaps due to him being too far from home it would require a larger amount of charka to summon. Having come to this reason he decide to gather and use Senjutsu to summon toads as he made a second attemp being successful this as he used almost all of his chakra her has to summon Fukasaku. He expained to the eder toad of his situation which both he and the elder toad was about to be reverse summon them to Mount Myōboku when the two of them notice a strange glow which Minato looked at the glowing ground where his and Artemis blood lay, it slowly glowed brighter and brighter til both Minato and Fukasaku had to shield their eyes as it glowed too bright for them. Slowly the glow started to die down when Minato and Fukasaku heard the sound of a baby crying they opening their eyes to find themselves looking at naked baby girl on the ground that was glowing.

Minato takes baby Naruko who he named home with him knowing she is his daughter somehow since his sensory skills were so refined and accurate that he could distinguish between different chakra signatures by clan. Minato explained the whole event to Kushina who was at disbelief at first but decided to believe him since he wasn't they type of person to lie to her while making a unbelievable story like that also it help when she saw Naruko open her eyes revealing it was silvery yellow. Later that night the Kyuubi attacks the village (same event as Canon except Kushina's baby didn't make it) Minato having no other choice he sealed the Kyuubi into his daughter Naruko.

It has been 12 years since Kyuubi attacked, Naruko has grown to be a very talented ninja prodigy just like her father. She graduated the academy at age 8, promoted to Chūnin at age 9 and she enrolled in ANBU at age 10 becoming one of Konoha's highly-skilled ninja. She later leaves the organisation due to the Hokage wanting her to spend time with her peers where she joined Team 7 along with Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi as their sensei (same events as Canon just replacing Naruto with a very skilled Naruko).

We find Naruko looking exhausted due to having fought against the Sound Four (they are a stronger then the Canon) and defeating Kimimaro (Rock Lee didn't show up nor did Gaara) is now staring at Sasuke who is in the second level of his cursed seal. Seeing him preparing to use his Chidori, she begins forming her Rasengan and with out any notice they both leap toward each other with their jutsu clashing with each other creating a rift blasting Sasuke back knocking him out while Naruko was sucked in.

Kyuubi senses Naruko entering a dimension rift, he used his chakra to direct Naruko to the place that closely matches her energy. Naruko awoken to find herself in a unfamiliar yet familiar forest feeling as if she finally returned home.

**Naruko's Profile:**

***Appearance:** Naruko has tan skin, long blonde hair with auburn highlights and silvery yellow eyes as the moon (physically bears great resemblance to Artemis)

***Personality:** Some Canon Naruto mixed with Minato and Artemis making her exuberant, playful, friendly, caring, sympathetic, determined, driven, ambition, fierce, self-confidence, perceptive, collected, blut, stubborn, prideful and charismatic

***Intelligence: **Perceptive, Astute, Intuitive, Clever, Cunning, Resourceful and Observant

***Nature Type:** Wind

***Ninjutsu: **Rasengan (One-handed, the other Rasengan forms later in the story), Shadow Clone Jutsu, Shunkō (Suì-Fēng version), Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Slash, Silent Killing, Temporary Paralysis Technique (can execute this technique by simply looking into her victim's eyes) and Transformation Jutsu

***Medical Ninjutsu: **Having been tought by Tsunade, she has enough knowledge of the human body that she can determine what kind of injuries a person has from a single glance, she is able to use the Mystical Palm Technique

*******Chakra:** As a direct descendant of the Senju clan, Naruko inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. At the same time, as also a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and accelerated healing rate, allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries, she hads excellent control over her chakra

***Fūinjutsu: **Well-versed and knowledgeable with Sealing Techniques

***********Taijutsu:** She is a highly-skilled fighter with her natural flexibility, a high level of agility, strength, speed and reflexes she is able to fluidly strike and counter with accuracy, making it difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it, she is also very nimble (She fights just like Suì-Fēng from Bleach)

***********Shurikenjutsu:** She is highly-skilled in weapons use such as kunai, shuriken and senbon

***Other Skills: **Sensor Type, skillful in staying hidden**  
**

***Tools:** Kunai, Senbon, Shuriken, Scroll and Bow & Arrow

**Demigod Abilities:**

***ADHD:** Like all demigods, Naruko possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent

***Dyslexia: **Since her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages**  
**

*******Photokinesis:** She has some control over moonlight and can see clearly in the night (Can combine moonlight with Rasengan to make Moonray Rasengan from Naruto the Movie 3)

*******Enhanced Hunting**: She has the same advanced hunting powers as her mother but to a lesser extent

*****She excels at fighting with a bow & arrows having great accuracy and precision

*****She can talk to wild animals

*****Highly skilled at tracking

*****Advanced senses, more animal than human, as well as natural instincts for the hunt

*****She is naturally stronger, faster, and more accurate than the average demigod, nymph or mortal

**I am sure all of you notice I used two things from Bleach being Suì-Fēng's fighting style and ****Shunkō. **I was thinking both **Suì-Fēng's fighting style and ********Shunkō **will suit Naruko best with her being a skilled hunter who is ******naturally **stronger, faster, and more accurate than the average demigod, nymph or mortal, as well as being trained as a ninja will her make use her great speed and agility to her advantage. 

******As for ********Shunkō with it being an advanced technique that combines ****************Hakuda **and Kidō making it Bleach's version of **************Nintaijutsu, Naruko uses ************************************************************Taijutsu and ************************************************Ninjutsu** along with her excellent control over her chakra and her Wind affinity to create ******Shunkō which increase her agility, strength, speed and reflexes. Naruko will being using the incomplete ********Shunkō at the beginning of the story **and much later in the story she will use the **************************************complete ************************************************Shunkō.**  


******************************************************************************************************************************Naruko is on a good terms with Kyuubi learning his name and even searching to release him safely however she does not like to relies on his chakra moment due to her being prideful only when she has no other choice does she use it.**

******************************************************************************************************************************Naruko will not be paired with anyone due to her becoming a hunter much later in the story**

******************************************************************************************************************************You can change around a few detail of the story to your liking w****ell anyways I really do hope you all enjoy the idea for this challenge and is willing to give it a shot at it yourself it would be interesting to read something different you know so please PM me if you do take it or if you want any more info about it well takes care everyone**


End file.
